Frozen III The Divine Ascendent Snowqueen
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: Elsa having found her real purpose continues to live her days as the fifth spirit and protector of the enchanted forest, but that was just the beginning, there was still hidden secrets she had yet to find which will enable her to step into her true purpose, however, powerful dark beings stand in her way with every step, can she step into the unknown and embrace who she truly is?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hey there all of your Frozen Fans! I been working very hard after watching Frozen II many times over, and I love every part of it after **_**_analyzing, doing research and figuring what parts can be improved I've come up with the best story on Frozen III which we now have! YES! This Story is the one you are looking for! Soon you'll understand why! I have grand plans for this Story! Before we begin, Elsanna and Jack Frost romance pairing is not welcome here, if you are a fan of those look elsewhere, this Story will go as the movies intend them to be, before we begin, best you keep an open mind for you are about to experience ELSA IN A NEW WAY, POWERFUL, STRONG AND SUPREME! _**

**_LET FROZEN III BEGIN!" _**

**Chapter One: ****Transcendence**

"**My daughter, the day you were born, the very worlds whisper the name, Elsa." -King Ignarr.**

Elsa the fifth element, guardian and protector of the enchanted forest could never been happier, spending days learning what she can about the Northuldar their lifestyles, culture and their personal value free from the restrictions of the monotonous style of royalty including the endless meetings, leaving it in the hands of her capable sister, paying her daily visits mentoring her in every way she can, at the same time quietly stealing the chocolates from the royal kitchen in the dead of night, which none questioned her.

However, the life she was adjusting was about to change, going about her routine, knowing full well the staff will replenish the chocolates before midnight, waited in her room opening the door discreetly, one minute pass midnight perfect timing, tiptoe across the hallway moving pass her father's former room, barely an inch away heard the door open ajar, hearing the sound of a voice she knew all too well.

"Elsa."

"_Father? You're alive~" _

"There is more, more you still do not know of yourself…" Elsa entered into her father's room, Elsa covered her nose, the dust in the air was so thick she could hardly breath, finding old rusty books on his study and an bookshelf behind her.

"_What's this?" _picking the old leather book, blowing away the dust from the cover that however cause her nose great irritation.

"_Ah~Ah~ AHCHHOOOOOO!" _ The symbols representing fire, air, water and wind, came alive forming a snowflake, the four symbols glow radiantly however, the other smaller diamonds did not glow.

"_Why aren't are they glowing?" _

"You've accomplished the first step in your journey, coming this far becoming the fifth element, but you need to step further into the unknown."

"_How?" _

"Take one small step at the time, you are destined for a much greater purpose than you can imagine Elsa!"

"In the ongoing years of Anna's rule, the world will enter into the first world war, leaving the nation susceptible to corruption by Hans and his brothers, allies once loyal to Arendelle will secretly betray Anna, Hans and his brothers plot to overthrow their father's rule a complete success, the nation's gather around them, now they'll turn their attention at Arendelle.

King Hans soon orders a blockade preventing any ships from entering the port, for months the lack of food and water deprived of food, in time talks of rebellions inside Arendelle would be rampant, attempted assassinations behind closed doors by the very council Anna trusted in, plots within the nobility shall occur, finally, the world points an accusing finger on Anna, in secret they prepare an massive armada of five thousand ships with only one goal in mind, the complete destruction of Arendelle, Hans leading the armada into Arendelle's doorstep." Elsa's eyes flew wide open in shock, fearing for Anna thoughts racing in her mind, unable to fathom what will happened to her sister tried leaving the room, but the door slam shut.

"Elsa! I need you to listen~"

"_I cannot let Anna die to Hans! It is my fault he survived; I need to undo this!" _

"What would you do Elsa? You cannot stop this from happening! Not yet, Hans is very aware of your existence, as I speak, he strikes a bargain through a single dark entity, his powers are too strong even… for you!" Ignarr's words struck her hard, knowing there was nothing she can do in preventing the inevitable.

"_I can't… Anna, I can't leave… her to die…"_ Her father laid his hand on her bare shoulder.

"The armada would be ready in years, the invasion is being planned by the king Hans with his brothers, Arendelle will fall, but there is hope…" Elsa's eye lit with hope, fix her eyes straight into his.

"_What must I do father!" _asking eagerly, the burning passionate in her eyes, remembering how Anna gave her life willingly when she froze into an ice statue, knocking Hans back.

"Grow yourself into something new, take the book, return to Ahtohallen, from there you'll be instructed in what to do." Elsa arrived at the entrance of Ahtohallen, finding marshmallow and two rock giants having a snowball fight clearly enjoying themselves to notice Elsa.

"_Enjoying yourself Marshmellow?" _Elsa smiled, marshmellow turned giving a big smile to Elsa.

"Elsa, come here to play snowball fight with us?"

"_Another time, you go ahead." _Taking a full five minutes, Elsa arrived at the heart of Ahtohallen, something beyond incredible was about to happen, an event which will change the course of the world forever, king Ignarr this time came in the form of a snowman, similar to the snow humanoid of king Runearn, Elsa wasted no time dash towards him, threw her arms around him.

"Elsa, my pride and joy! You come so far! This power you are going to inherit makes you surpass above godhood, in the ancient texts, the heavens themselves, the stars in the celestial sky even the universe, in this current and other universes shall know of your great, impressive power! All will be yours to rule!" Elsa beyond astounded wanted to inquire more.

"_The… entire universe?! What? How can I control them?" _

"In time, by training yourself like you did with your powers, the road in fully mastering them will depend on you, this process may take a painful toll on you, yet in the future you may understand, are you ready to begin?" Elsa understanding what was at stake, steel herself courageous declare.

"I am ready… father." Ignar closed his place his hand on her head, the elements reacted, below them the gigantic snowflake reacted, taking the shape of humanoids, surrounding them on all sides conjure a powerful beam, upon impact Elsa felt their limitless power surging through her body each passing moment became unbearable, scream out in absolute agony.

"_YAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_ cracks began appearing beneath the floor, reaching up to the ceiling, a sudden tremor shook the ground, reaching outside Ahtohallen, marshmallow and the rock giants felt it too.

"Elsa power, great."

"The process is almost complete; your transcendence is nearly done~"

"_The power…. Too great… can't keep this up… any~" _the image of Anna flashed in her mind, the environment around her stood still bringing Elsa back to the scene where they had discovered the fate of their parents.

"Who will stop you from going too far?" cried Anna, trying to reason with her.

"_You said you believe in me, and this is what I needed to do." _Replied Elsa.

"And I don't want to stop you from that… I… I don't want to stop you from being what you need to be, I just don't want you dying, trying to be everything for everyone else too, don't do this alone, let me help you please… I can't lose you Elsa." pleaded Anna, trying her best to convince Elsa on an alternate direction.

"_I can't lose you either Anna." _Hugging Anna, motioned for Olaf to come nearer, but much to Anna's dismay, she already made up her mind, breaking from the hug, she took one last look before sending Anna away on the ice canoe.

Elsa understood what she needed to do, the power within already growing stronger each passing second the harder she resist, the worse it became for her to bear, control was slipping from her grasp, the vision faded still it was enough for Elsa giving her the strength she needed, this was what she was born to do and become, a decision not hers in the divine order, a choice not hers in the eyes of fate and her destiny written before the day she was born, shut her eyes her resistance crumble, the full might of the universe came assemble at last in one mighty fiery beam, the power within it enough to destroy indefinite amount of worlds, the beam easily smashed through the roof of Ahtohallen, engulfing Elsa, the power entered into her, feeling the inconceivable primordial power flowing in her veins, a burning sensation arose in her heart followed by her organs, the pain too unbearable cried out for the last time, fell to her knees with the last ounce of her strength, raised her arms in a cross-like manner.

"_AAANNNNNNNNAAAAA!" _surrendered herself to the primordial powers, the blinding white light shone from her eyes, mouth and emerging from her outfit, emitted one massive shockwave reaching the shores of Arendelle, the ground beneath shook, windows instantly shattered into dozens of pieces, the ground split itself apart and the castle doors once stood proud and tall, broke free from its hinges fell face flat, finally, the portraits of Elsa were set ablaze, the staff tried putting them out throwing buckets of water on the flames, but to no avail.

"The fires, the earthquake, Elsa… she is not okay!" unknown for Anna, the enchanted forest once again will be surrounded by mist, preventing Anna from going in, the light faded barely able to keep her eyes, lost consciousness falling onto the icy floor, Ignarr pick her up gently his lifting her against his chest.

"Is she~"

"No! My love, she has fallen asleep, at the right moment once more, she would rise!" replied Iduna, laid her hand on Elsa's forehead muttering few words.

"She is the only hope for Arendelle."

"And the only for this world, and the worlds to come, there is still more to uncover, salvation is in her alone." Ignarr placed her down on the pile of snow, Elsa's body froze covering her in a crystal-shape shell like a cocoon, a small tiny icy snowball emerge from her mouth, a split second before the ice covered her entirely, going out into the night sky everyone including Anna saw it, exploded into an giant snowflake seeing it from the balcony.

"Elsa…" said Anna tearfully, general Matthias standing beside bow his head low, turning towards Anna who was crying endless streams of tears non-stop, Anna felt her heart ripped from her chest, smashed into hundreds of pieces, completely heartbroken she wept uncontrollably, Anna was not alone numerous cries from children can be heard, Matthias held her warmly speaking nothing but a thought lingering in his mind.

"Without you Elsa, what would we do, how will Anna rule as queen? Come back, we need you… Anna needs you…" Kristoff had seen Elsa wept ceaselessly when Anna turned into an ice statue, but not like this, Anna collapsed on the floor on her knees, her tears forming a puddle of tears, her wailing heard by in every ears of her citizens, unknowingly for Anna, the powers beyond heard her cry, their response delayed until the appropriate moment.

Hans reached out using his hand, remembering the day he saw the snowflake in the starry night sky before it vanished, ten years had passed, he accomplished what he had planned with the help of his brothers, the time was ripe, his armada ready, all was needed was his order it will take less than a day reaching Arendelle, due to irrational decisions Anna made gave him opportunities he took, standing on board his flagship, Vengeance, his eldest brother approached him.

"I've received reports the local population are in revolt, factions has arisen, and the queen's own council is plotting to overthrow her, Arendelle is weak, burning it down will end its miserable existence." Caleb said forming his into a fist.

"First, I will have my vengeance on the queen herself! Its time I taught her a lesson!" smoothen his right cheek, the memory never left him on the day Anna punched him, nearly dislocating his jawbone.

"Do not let your personal vengeance blind you from your real objective brother, the total destruction of this pitiful small kingdom, Our fleet is ready, the queen doesn't suspect a thing, too blinded by her grief, we'll strike when they least expected, from there every last man, woman and child will die by the sword."

"Not before I humiliate her! Death is too good for her; I won't make the same mistake!"

"Do what you must, keep your eye on the main goal at hand!" Caleb said sternly.

"Captain, signal the fleet, we said for Arendelle now!" He nodded, the sails came down as the wind blew, picking up speed his flagship leading the way, with the other warships following close behind.

"Queen Anna, your sister is no longer around to protect you! You will feel my wrath, my vengeance will be sated this day, so will your people!" he swore, already visualizing his imminent victory.

Within hours their ships reached the port, catching the people of Arendelle completely off guard in the wee hours of the morning, bombarding both castle and the town in volleys of cannon fire, Hans troops landed, shooting everyone in sight, bursting through doors dragging out families for them to be shot his army brutal and merciless, looting what they can find valuable, the Arendellean royal guards tried their best putting down as many as they can but eventually they were massacred.

Kristoff and Anna along with three dozen elite royal guards remain in the castle, dressing them both in full-plate armor, their swords and pistols in hand ready to fight, although Kristoff had little combat experience it didn't matter, the castle's front door sustained heavy damaged now was on the verge of collapsing, Hans and his brothers accompanied by numerous soldiers after multiple times failed to breach the front door.

"Sir, they are trapped inside, we can't seem to get through the door." Said the general.

"Bring the cannons! They'll rip the door like it wasn't there~" commanded Lars.

"No brother! I want them alive! Lets' give them a taste of our newest toy!" said Hans, ordered his men, they returned bringing with them a wagon, moving aside the wooden lit.

"What might this contraption be brother?" scowled Lars.

"Dynamite, dear brother, soon this door will fall! This time they're going to know the humiliation we suffered for years." Placing the dynamite carefully, covered their ears the dynamite exploded nearly deafening their ear drums, killing one dozen elite royal guards inside, the blast knocking those who survived back, Hans smirked knowing his price was nearly in his grasp.

"YOU!" Anna shouted, griping her sword firmly in her hands, glaring at him, Kristoff and the elite royal guards stood unwavering in their stance, knowing full they were outnumbered, outgunned and outmaneuvered.

"Arendelle will not fall to likes of you Hans! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Anna's anger surfacing fueling her concentration, her hands slowly turning red, Kristoff swore the room had become hotter than usual.

"Elsa should've taken better care of you! I will finish the job she started!" clenching his sword and pistol firmly, the end was near, but he rather die than leave his wife side.

"The smelly ice harvester, now a noble? Hah! Anna's taste in men has downgraded~"

"That's QUEEN ANNA! When I take you down, you won't see the light of day~"

"Oh! Spare me the bravado Anna! Face it, everyone but you and that oaf is left!" This infuriated Queen Anna, grinning her teeth she vowed revenge on her fallen people.

"ATTACK!" Anna charged, seeing Hans disoriented momentarily by her action, fired her pistol wounding Hans on his left shoulder, cried out in pain, toss the pistol straight at his face wounding his nose now bleeding, angered him further.

"You're going to regret that Queen Anna! I swear it!" Both charge at each other, dealing blows after blows, parrying, deflecting attack after attack, Anna remembering the lessons she learnt over the years in fencing, dueling and sword fighting, struck him on his left leg, tried going for his right shoulder, but Hans dodged the attack.

Kristoff was having a hard time fending off attacks from all sides, incapacitating many soldiers as he could, yet no matter how hard he tried, more took their place, minutes passed took a quick gaze at Hans and Anna, both fighting intensely none giving any ground, Anna finding herself losing her stamina switched her stance from defensive to offensive, kick Hans hard in his stomach knocked meters back.

"Enough! Today, I sentenced you to death! RWAR!" Anna charged with speeds so fast Hans barely had time to block her attack, feeling the iron in sword heating up, each swing Anna swung, the more Hans defenses crumbled, not able to hold on any longer, he had one last trick left for this occasion, Anna swung harder knocking his sword into the air, her fury erupted, the flames burn in her hands Anna however cared less, punch his face on both sides, knock him down.

Anna filled only with pure anger sat on top of him, punch him relentlessly knocking his teeth out of their sockets, his face ignited burning as Anna continued on, setting aside the pain, he reached for his enhanced pistol for one purpose only, Kristoff seeing what happening shouted loud as he can.

"ANNA WATCH OUT!" In doing so let his guard down, Caleb taking advantage of his vulnerability, take aim shot Kristoff dead in his forehead, Anna watched in horror seeing her husband fell backwards.

"KRISTOFF!" diverted her attention at him, her deathly glare focused on him, his face white as a ghost, too late for regrets Anna blast an inferno setting him on fire, the flames eating away at his body.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Running around chaotically, his brothers scattered trying to find any source of water, but they found none, Anna too consumed in her rage forgot her surrounding before an enchanted bullet pierced through her armor in the back, grab her throat.

Hans ripped off the helm, delivering one punch in her face, followed by another, Anna found her power nullified, her body feeling numb leaving her in control of eyes and mouth.

"This was meant for your sister, but she is no longer among the living funnily where are your allies? Gone that's where, leaving you to die, just like your sister." Mock Hans, tossing her on the ground, bending down picking up his sword.

"No need to struggle, you are witnessing the end of your world and this miserable life! Before I put an end to you Anna, I'm going to humiliate you for what you did previously." He smirked.

"I'll never submit to a monster like you Hans!" spitting in his face, Anna paid for her defiance with another hard punch.

"Stubborn like always, nothing I can't break, slowly nice and slow, first your spirit, then your body, every bone until you beg for mercy Anna, I promised you will know pain worse than I suffered!" Hans lifted his sword fully intend on her crippling her legs, this was his moment the hour he had dream of after so many years of planning, Anna's defeat and the destruction of Arendelle all coming to past, yet, the powers that be still had the last word, a massive beam of light came crashing down enveloping them, dropping Anna an invisible force knock him straight into the castle wall, his army ready themselves as Elsa struck the ground, the shockwave filling them with dread.

Elsa emerging from the light stare at each one of them, her white glowing eyes shone gloriously brighter than any sun, her shinning white dress almost the same as the previous, only glowing light shine emitting from her dress, her bare shoulders and skin, gleaming in golden light.

"_Stand down, this is your first and final warning!" _

"Take her down!" shouted Lars, charging at her along with the men behind him, Elsa raised both her hands, multiple icy black holes appeared, their beams instantly disintegrating them, Elsa rapidly blasting many men like they were toys, none of them stood any chance it was complete carnage, two thousand and five hundred men along with Hans brothers vaporized in less than a minute.

"El~Elsa… is that…you?" Anna asked weakly, trying her best in keeping her eyes open.

"_Anna! You are hurt, hang in there my powers will heal you!" _Elsa placed her hand on her sister's wound, healing her completely, Anna felt her strength return even feeling stronger, wasting no time Anna hugged Elsa tightly while slapping her on her cheeks.

"Don't you dare disappear on me again… oh… hot! Hot!"

"_I'm sorry Anna, it had to be done. I am… so much stronger and more… powerful!" _

"What levels of powerful? The new snowqueen?"

"_Hold that thought Anna, Kristoff's life I sense is fading…"_ Elsa was too late, he was gone, Elsa however, won't accept failure so easily, place her hand on his chest shouted at the top of her lungs.

"_Kristoff Bjorgman! I COMMAND YOU! ARISE!" _the bullet mysteriously vanished, the wound healed itself, Elsa saw it his soul returning into his body, Kristoff cough a few times before opening his eyes, seeing both Anna and Elsa, immediately noticing the change she had.

"_Anna, Kristoff, I did not return for the intend of restoring Arendelle, I shall make it better, stronger and brand new! You both will reign and rule with me! In this whole new world, where wars, poverty, wealth and selfishness is nothing but the pass!"_

"_Anna! Your power grows, embrace it! For today begins a new day! A day where all of Humanity is weak after war, but they'll evolves beyond their limits into their true potential, US leading them step by step! Stand with me together, let the Future BEGIN!"_

**_"Like, Follow and Review, for it helps me write faster and inspires me to keep going! Let me know what you think! _**

**_Listen to the song, Show Yourself when you're done, its the preview of what coming in the next chapter!" _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! Sorry I took so long, there a lot of hiccups and many decisions to make on where this story needs to go or where it should go, but anyways here is Chapter two, not an easy chapter to write and it was challenging to even write it at times too, oh and there is a special song to this chapter too, listen to it before you start reading it, I will paste the link right here.**_

_**The Title of the song is: If you fall, I will carry you by Efisio Cross.**_

_**Look it up on Youtube.**_

_**So without an further delays Enjoy this chapter! **_

**Chapter Two: Heaven on earth**

The great world war left many nations completely decimated, the world would have slipped into total anarchy if not for the intervention of what many called the arrival of the messiah, bringing with her much needed aid within a matter of days everything was restored like the world never knew war, there was still elements of resistance but they were smashed like clay pots.

The sun had mysteriously went supernova standing between earth and the powerful solar rays, she absorbed them into herself, stabilizing its unstable energy created mini suns giving mankind unlimited energy, knowing humanity's future potential tenacity to reverse engineer thus developing weapons of mass destruction, warn them harshly any who attempt such endeavour would die a painful death.

After the sun's destruction, Elsa created a brand new earth only three times bigger, days passed she taught humanity gradually how to reach the moon, colonise planets including how to terraform them with her taking charge overseeing the growth of technology, in return every nation was required to submit to her rule, every existing monarch agreed in exchange if they can co-ruled with her, Elsa agreed setting new rules for they must follow down to the letter.

For Elsa, she created paradise on earth the world she once knew now extinct, the world needed a fresh start, a new life and a brand-new future. this was the time, not only for Elsa but for Anna and Kristoff, now the time had come for them to take their rightful place at Elsa's side, together ushering in the new age, the golden age of mankind.

"_I can hear them!" _billions upon billions of voices flood through her vast infinite mind, hearing them shouting out in exuberant joy, laughter, unending happiness, their voices so crystal-clear empowering Elsa illuminating her throne room, her glorious cascading light shot high into the shining sky, forming into multiple golden beams reached into space.

"_I… never thought I was capable of this; the world celebrates their salvation at my hands!" _Elsa smiling broadly, seeing everyone in their snow forms across multiple planets, nothing was hidden from her, their deepest desires, their thoughts, ambitions, motivations, dreams and goals, Elsa saw everything in her eyes, festivals, carnivals and events, massive congregations beyond number, all united in her praises

"_Seven days of celebrating, still, they're singing, cheering and, praising, my radiance must be giving them energy to keep going, coming of new ways to praise me!"_ with the destruction of the sun, the only way in preventing humanity from slipping into mass panic also giving into anarchy, the best course of action was to use her own power in not only preventing the potential chaos, more importantly in creating heaven on earth where they can fulfil what humanity were meant to be, as she envisioned, taking the first step into the unknown.

"_Humanity has come a long way from the great war, from this day forward, I'll be the Light who guides them, shape and mould them! Maybe Anna or Kristoff could take the lead, but I fear they lack the skills."_ Utilizing her infinite mind, like a bottomless ocean, sought the best possible way on elevating them both in the potential she saw within them.

"_Kristoff has traits Anna lacks, Anna has traits Kristoff lacks, Anna is relatively new in her reign as queen, Kristoff lacks the knowledge and experience in becoming a king…" _Elsa saw three possible ways she may evaluate them, the first being she can instantly give them the knowledge and skills, but toss aside the first option, opting for the second, involving around the clock training by her most trusted councillors, or the current hierarchs ruling their own kingdoms, however, they pose a potential risk of power play, Elsa knew the damage such schemes can cause, looking no further than the great war itself, threw that option out of the window, leaving her only option left.

"_This world is recovering from the devastation of war, no power I possess can heal them completely, the hierarchs… for all their great knowledge and godly powers are flawed, they are susceptible to temptation, no… I'll train them myself!" _Elsa begin formulating her plan in her mind, focusing both Anna and Kristoff, knowing them for years, what they like and dislikes, their strengths, weaknesses, aspirations and characteristics combine with her boundless divine power, made it hilariously easier for Elsa ensuring every detail was in order down to the what potentially can happen.

"_There are great many plans I made for humanity, but this plan is for you Anna, Kristoff, you save me twice Anna, Kristoff, you would without any doubt do the same if it were me you loved, this plan is beyond repayment, this plan shall propel you in one way you will go!" _leaning forward, she sensed someone approaching her throne room, wrapping herself in a radiant light cloud await the person's arrival.

Anna thought she had seen everything being dead momentarily saving Elsa from Hans, accidentally being struck by Elsa's power since childhood she had always been fascinated with Elsa's power, those memories occasionally presented themselves in her dreams, she watched her gain confidence overtime doing all she can becoming the best sister Elsa can ever have.

Though at times she wished Elsa was more open with her feelings, Anna had plenty of time in knowing Elsa in the past, Anna still surprise at her sister's return, after a month the reality dawn upon her Elsa had changed, leaving her in question if Elsa is herself or somebody impersonating her.

Anna dressed in her royal outfit knocked three times on the gigantic doors leading into Elsa's throne room, reminiscing years ago the doors of her sister's ice palace, this time however the giant snowflake plastered on the door glittered, Anna stepped in the moment she did felt the strong presence of her Elsa's almighty power, it wasn't the cold but something she had not felt before.

"Did you feel that?" asked Kristoff following beside her, gazing in awe at the pure white pillars a few meters away from them both the walls covered in shining gold, the rectangular rainbow floor beneath glow white each step they took.

"I do, there is something building inside of me…"

"What is it?"

"We aren't the first here, other attendants have been here… they are not the same…" They were briefly interrupted by what sounded like thousands of voices.

"Where the north wind meets the sea, there is a Queen full of memories!"

"Anna! Look!" Looking up their jaws hang from their mouths stood in absolute awe, thinking they were dreaming soon realise what they saw was very real beyond their wildest imagination let alone comprehension.

"Whoa! The universes themselves, they are so… beautiful!" halfway towards Elsa's throne, felt the feeling grew stronger, tiny tears form in Anna's eyes, two visions filled Anna's mind, the first vision showing her Elsa's first death being frozen solid.

Being contacted by the primordial entitles of the universe themselves, humanoid beings clothed in different hooded robes, beings of pure cosmic energy each according to their elements appearing before her, her body was frozen yet her spirit remain intact, the fire within her grew stronger filling Anna to the brim.

"_Don't make me wait, one more moment more."_ Her voice echoing throughout the throne room.

"Elsa? The giant cloud." Said Anna pointing at the radiant tornado, grabbing Kristoff by his hand, before he could say a word, both found themselves running straight into what seem a glowing tornado, light spewing forth it, the closer they came, the louder the singing grew.

Standing in front of them stood was somebody Anna knew too well, the snow form of her mother facing Elsa, seeing Elsa transform as her new white new dress took shape, and split cape emerging from her back.

"Show yourself"

Step into your power

Grow yourself

Into something new

You are the one you've been waiting for

_**All of my life**_

**All of your life**

_**Oh, show yourself**_

_**Ah ah ah**_

_**Ah ah ah**_

_**Ah ah ah**_

"_**Ah ah ah ah!" **_

The tornado dissipated including the fire burning within Anna, revealing Elsa in her full glory, Kristoff still contemplating what he was seeing saw for himself Elsa was not godlike but godly beyond his limited reasoning, unsure if what he was looking was the real Elsa similar in what Anna thought.

"_Kristoff, why the lingering doubt in your mind? You see me as I am, the same me you hugged ten years prior." _

"Wait… how did you~"

"_The power I wield is incomparable, inexhaustible and incomprehensible by any human mind."_

"What you said makes no sense… are you saying, you can do anything?"

"_No Kristoff, there is much I do not know about my new powers, then again, I do know to what I extent what I can do in my capacity."_

"This throne room, the world, what you are doing is magnificent! But are you the same~" Elsa perceived his thoughts, the doubt taking root in his mind, if allow to spread deeper it will cause her complications, something she cannot permit if her goals were to be achieved.

"_When you were just a child, you and Sven were taken in and care for by a single troll, her unconditional love helped you become the man you are today, even Sven who still is the finest reindeer to walk the lands of Arendelle… Kristoff, you asked me once, if I cut my hair or something, and I replied, or something." _

"It is YOU Elsa! You've come back from the grave!" held his arms, around her, Elsa giggle taking a quick glance at Anna smiled warmly, Anna noticed her sister grew a few inches in height, perfectly matching Kristoff's height breaking from the hug, Elsa stare longingly into his eyes.

"Erm Elsa, how did you get so tall?" Elsa turned to Anna, supernaturally read her thoughts, dart her head back at Kristoff, forming two large pupils glowing perpetually bright.

"Whoa Elsa, did you just make twin suns in your eyes?" Elsa decided there was only one way in convincing them, she was both fully God and fully human, conjuring a razor-sharp icy dagger, she stretched out her palm, both knew what she was going to do.

"ELSA STOP!" Anna attempted in grabbing the dagger away from her, but found her feet frozen, Kristoff was in no better position either, Elsa not saying a word, brought the dagger down slicing a small line down from the top of her palm down towards her central finger, both white and icy blood emerged from the wound, she sensed their doubts were gone, Elsa wave her hand above the wound it vanish before their eyes much to their amazement.

"Its YOU! Elsa! It is really, YOU!" said Anna in tears, Elsa released them as Anna hugged her lovingly.

"Ten~Ten years Elsa! I thought~ I~I lost you~" said Anna sobbing.

"_You did… temporarily I was taken from you, and Kristoff, I am what I need to be, for you, humanity even for our future." _

"Future? What is our future? Tell me Elsa, you are the God now you know everything!"

"_Well actually Anna, there are different levels of godhood, tiers I had climbed… in ten years, with every step I took my power grew, what you see Anna is a fraction of my power."_

"_I stand like I had before, only now as the bridge between humanity and the entitles invisible to your eyes, I was given a new title, Supredrix. _

"What does it mean Elsa?"

"_I'm the High Goddess, in the first five years going through a lot of fiery trials, I was given a choice to return, yet I press further, spending more years increasing my powers, knowledge and train tirelessly, five years passed, here I am! I'm the Prime Supredrix, or the Supreme High Goddess!" _

"Explains why you are really tall." Said Kristoff jokingly.

"_Oh, I can be taller if I wanted, Anna, Kristoff can I ask you a question?"_

"Yes?"

"_Do you want to reach your full potential?" _slightly confused, they thought about it then answered Elsa.

"We do Elsa! But how?" Elsa smirked, taking a step towards Anna, laid her hand on her shoulder.

"_The first step Anna, is fully trusting in me like you did in the past, my first gift to you Anna is eternal life, and you too Kristoff!" _Anna felt a slight tinging in her stomach, growing stronger in each passing second, Elsa's other hand place on her head.

"What, what are you doing?" Anna's body begin experience significant changes, starting with her organs, the tingling in her stomach grew stronger small embers rose from her shoulders down towards her fingers, Anna feeling her power growing stronger within tried to contain them.

"_Anna, do not resist the change, the harder you try the worse it'll get, embrace it!"_

"What if I hurt you Elsa? I won't you again, never again!"

"_There is little you can do to harm me Anna, my power exceeds yours greatly the fire inside gets stronger the more you resist, accept your new power Anna!" _

"_Embrace Godhood! In all its Glory!"_ Elsa anticipated what Anna going to do next, remove her left hand from Anna, aiming it at Kristoff.

"Elsa?" He stared at her in shock, what look like an icy black forming in her hands."What are you doing…"

"_You'll thank me later for I am about to do, there is no other way brace yourself!" _Anna unleashed an agonizing cry, the fire engulfed her heart and her mind, Elsa discharge one massive beam at Kristoff, knowing there was no escape, he shut his eyes preparing for the inevitable, the beam impacted him giving him immortality, incredible strength and endurance, however there was something Elsa deposited in him, something special when the appropriate time arrive he will soon know.

The fire spread in all directions, Elsa watched as Anna clothes transform, her royal attire changed, into her previous travel outfit the only exception were instead of the black dress Anna wore now crimson red, and the purple cloak touching the ground this time became black, both Elsa and Kristoff saw her eyes no longer black but pure white, her pupils fiery orange brighter than the sun.

"_Anna, how are you feeling?" _Anna stared at her hands, the flames still burning close her eyes as they died down, opening them again turning to see them both.

"Powerful Elsa! Powerful and Free!" Anna smile, Elsa and Kristoff breathe a sigh of relief.

"_Anna, Kristoff! Its time, time I announce you to the new world!" _touched their shoulders, teleported in front of the massive ocean of people standing in front them standing on the diamond elevated platform, Elsa stepped forward basking in their adoration of her, hearing the crowd shouting, deciding it was time for a change, reform her cape into one changing it from white into shiny gold.

"Praise Elsa"

"Praise Elsa"

"Oh praise Elsa"

"Oh praise Elsa"

"Oh praise Elsa"

"Praise Elsa"

"Praise Elsa"

**"Now is the time! Play that song I mention earlier!" -Author's note.**

Elsa raised her hand signalling for them to be silent, they obeyed the cheers slowly died down, allowing her the chance to speak.

"_Citizens of the world! I welcome you! Today dawns not just any day but a new day, a new age where all humanity will bask and rejoice! Starting today, our GOLDEN AGE HAS COME! Let every men, woman and child work together for the good of humanity, for the old is dead, the new has come! _

_I present to you, my sister Anna and her husband to be, together they will rule and reign with me, treat them like how you will treat me giving the utmost respect and absolute submission and obedience in what they tell you, Anna, Kristoff step forward!" _

Both came in front of Elsa, kneeling one feet before her their heads bow low.

"_Anna, Kristoff, do you swear to uphold the values, traditions and laws of our infinite eternal kingdom?" _

"We swear!"

"_Do you swear you shall do everything in your power, in protecting our infinite eternal kingdom, be it from internal or external forces if threatened to your last breath?"_

"We swear!"

"_Finally, do you swear in placing the interests of our infinite eternal Kingdom above any emotions and feelings? To be impartial in your judgment ensuring the Good of the Kingdom before yourselves?"_ Elsa purposefully threw this question at them, knowing what may come their way in the future, she needed to know which will place first, loyalty only for themselves or their great kingdom.

"We… SWEAR!" Elsa smiled joyfully, taking the first crown proclaiming the rite of inauguration.

"_Queen Anna, by my sovereign authority of Supreme Prime Queen, I declare you a new title of Prime High Queen! May you rule and reign justly!" _Placing the crown on her head in utmost happiness and joy, the crown was nearly the same except of the old symbol of Arendelle, it was now the symbol of Elsa's snowflake glowing as the crown landed on her head.

"_RISE PRIME HIGH QUEEN ANNA!" _Anna barely contained herself, giving her sister a tender loving hug not caring for what the congregation would say, Elsa couldn't help herself but grinned before breaking free from the hug, turning her attention towards Kristoff.

"_In everything you done for my sister, you were levelled headed and calm you always did what was right, Kristoff, by my sovereign authority, I hereby proclaim you High King! May you reign and rule with the both of us, in righteousness and justice like you did with Anna."_ Elsa placed the crown on his head, nearly the same crown her father wore, only slightly bigger and majestic.

"_Arise High King Kristoff!" _Kristoff rose to his feet, taking his side on the left standing beside Elsa.

"_This concludes our event for today, lets keep moving forward for the future is on our grasp! Nothing is out of our reach for we shall see the future!" _This was only the beginning, Elsa's constant use of her power upset the balance of the cosmic barriers allowing other worlds to cross each other's paths, in doing so, other entities found themselves entering new worlds once thought impossible, Elsa retreated towards her throne room however she saw a child standing in front of her throne, using her powers she discovered her identity, the child hearing footsteps behind her turn around.

"You are Elsa! Am I right?!" The child said, both half excited and half cautious.

"_I am! Are you… me?" _Said Elsa bending down facing her.

"I think I am my world is gone!"

"_How? Who is responsible for~"_

"I don't know Elsa… I don't know…" Crying uncontrollably, hugging Elsa tightly, Elsa hugged her back.

"_We'll get to the bottom of this." _

"Elsa?"

"_What is your name?" _asked Elsa gently, placing her hands around her back.

"My name is Elise, can you… can you be my mother?" before Elsa could respond, Elise once again wept uncontrollably, tears flowing down her eyes like streams of rivers, landing on her sky blue dress, never did Elsa thought there were other worlds beyond her own, still she wanted to know more about Elise and where exactly did she come.

_**"Leave a Like, Follow and Review, as it helps me writes faster! Let me know what you think for I'am listening and I'll see you soon!"**_


	3. Chapter 3 Elsa's Embrace

_**"Hey Everyone I am officially back! Better than before and I've a renewed vision on where this story is going to be, even where it is going to go this story is my baby and I will take great care of her with limitless love, a bit of reminiscent here and there at the same time the feeling of something is approaching where, when or how would be reveal at the right time. Oh and expect every character from Olaf, to Matthias, Yelena, Honeymaren and so much more including new characters are heading this way, each serving a very unique purpose, as for Elise, there is something special I've in mind for her the role she is going to play now is significant which you will know throughout the entire story in saying that more shall be revealed in time."**_

_**"Anyways without further ado, lets dive into Chapter 3! What's next you say? Think Adventure, Fun, Friendship and Family, and more I do have exceptionally great plans for this story, so much so you'd be addicted and wanting to know more!" **_

**Chapter 3: Elsa's Embrace**

Elsa remembered her days vividly when she was crowned Queen of Arendelle, the anxiety she endured in the past knowing the fear her powers can unleashed upon on the unsuspecting congregation around her, not daring to imagine how disastrous they can be if leave unchecked, now the fear had all but nearly vanished having found the answer after years of training and discipline.

Creating a whole new world reigning and ruling in absolute freedom, she did anything she wanted without any opposition, oppression or persecution from the fear of her powers every law was hers to make being the law incarnate, even uniting the Northuldra and the people of Arendelle giving them power, prestige also authority in ruling over humanity.

Elsa reorganised them into a single powerful nobility renaming them the High Scions, transcending them into middle tier gods and goddesses apart from their vast powers, their knowledge expanded and bodies underwent drastic changes their main role to steer humanity in Elsa's vision serving primarily as leaders, in doing so giving advice on humanity never-ending thirst for progress, also keeping their vigilant eyes on any signs of rebellion or potential strife or corruption, which they won't hesitant to weed out by force if necessary.

Within the tranquil and peaceful of the newly decorated room of Elise specifically designed by Elsa herself, recalling how her room was when her parents separated them giving them individual rooms, Elise's room itself was shaped triangularly, the floor covered in sapphire, one queen-size bed, her personal wardrobe opposite of the bed, finally, a wooden table and chair, through Elsa's mastery of the sun and moon, turn the gleaming sky into starry night, creating the moon giving it light shone through the triangular transparent window illuminating the room.

Elsa lay her hand across Elise's shoulder stroking her hair gently, Elise smiled, turning herself in the opposite direction facing Elsa responded by moving closer towards Elise, both wrapping themselves in loving embrace.

"Elsa, my mummy is the best! No one is better than her, no one!" Elsa responded kissing her forehead lovingly.

"_And you Elise, are my daughter, nobody is going to take your place, you are my heart's joy and pride!" _having only slept for four hours, Elsa carried Elise up in her arms, like her mother did, being extremely careful making sure she had an firm grip on her daughter, faced the moonlight.

"_The best care, the best education, when the time is ripe for you Elise, you shall have in abundance, I will cloth you, not just in the finest clothes, but in my tender love, under my wings… You will soar!"_ Elise pressed against Elsa's scarlet dress against her chest.

"Hmmm… chocolates, chocolates, steal Anna's chocolates, when she is busy… tee hehe!" giggling to herself.

"_So, you are the culprit eating Anna's chocolate, no wonder the thief was never caught." _Elsa gleefully smiled at Elise, seeing her sleeping soundly giggle lightly, Elsa recalled the song her mother used to sing to her, the lyrics coming back into her mind piece by piece sang it affectionately.

"_Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found_

_In her waters, deep and true  
Lay the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned_

_Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?_

_Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found."_

Elsa kissed her forehead setting her down headfirst on the sky blue pillow, gently wave her hand as the cobalt blanket covered Elise up till her neck, the state of her powers occasionally enable Elsa, helping her to see into the future wanted nothing more than to see what Elise would become in the future, yet silenced that thought she will raised her normally the exception being Elsa swore she won't lock her up in her room.

"_That's all in the past, I won't repeat what they did I've thought of something better for you." _Elsa silently close the door behind her there were still questions needed to be answered, but for some they wanted to know sooner rather than later, Elsa felt Anna's presence nearby, feeling the rising bonfire behind her.

"Elsa! Have you seen my chocolates? They've gone missing again and this is the third time!"

"_Where did you put your chocolates? I seriously doubt anyone wants your chocolates; I wipe crime off the face of the world for good." _

"This thief will make a mistake when they get cocky, just when he thinks he can make a getaway, I will spring my trap!" Anna's face grin anticipating the thief caught by her hand.

"_This thief knows you are after him, he will sense your trap thus evade it then you are no better off from when you started." _ Elsa mentally laughed whilst secretly proud of Elise, it wasn't too difficult taking Anna's chocolates, quite frequently she let her guard down placing her snacks in Elsa's reach.

"But he'll be caught when he does, he is going to regret he took my chocolates… wait a second~" Anna recalled when she went for breakfast with her parents, only to come back finding her chocolates gone, finding only wrappers she was aware who took it.

"Alright, out with it you took my chocolates, give them back." Elsa partially amused folded her arms stared at Anna.

"_Anna, I barely touch any chocolates in days, if I wanted chocolates, I could make them myself, want me to demonstrate?" _

"Wait what? If you create chocolates, does it mean you can create~" Elsa anticipated her thought, the power of creation became alluring for her, Anna's imagination running wild in snow form Elsa saw it clearly from animals, objects like tables, beds, chairs, castles, Anna began imagining herself being equal with Elsa, a dangerous thought Elsa cannot allow it to exist, foreseeing the potential danger she can pose blasted an ice bolt annihilating it.

"Uhh…" Elsa quickly grab Anna almost collapsing on her knees, put her hand on her sister's forehead revitalising her, felt the warmth in her palms like Bruni's only it was a lot warmer, the steam emerging from her palms, her hand gleaming in dazzling white light, muttering a few words, Anna's body reacted absorbing the energy in moments Anna regain her strength.

"_Feeling better Anna?" _Anna's powers had grown rapidly over the last three days, under Elsa's tutorage she learn self-control then again it was far from easy, fire unlike ice was incredulously difficult to control, adding to Anna's impatience made it harder however, Elsa lovingly endure pressing on endearingly balancing training along with Anna's duties.

"A lot better Elsa, when is our next training session? Can we start now?! We're going to have so much fun together!"

"_Anna… there is something I need to tell you~" _Elsa lay her hand on her younger sister, instantly teleporting them into the throne room, Anna feeling the mighty presence of Elsa's power overtime learn to bask in her power amplifying her power significantly.

"_Years ago Anna, I swore we do this together, that promise was broken when I send you away… because I did not want to lose you, today, I'm renewing that promise, this time Anna we do this together." _Without saying a word, Anna wrap her arms around Elsa, embracing her tenderly.

"And I am going to be there with you Elsa, when you died, I thought I lost you forever again~" Anna hardly holding her tears back, only they were tears of joy.

"_With you on my side Anna, the world and the worlds beyond are in capable hands your leadership is what is needed, I give you my word everything I knew formerly as Queen of Arendelle will be made available to you."_ Elsa feeling the warmth coming from Anna perceive her heart beating relentlessly, music to her ears Elsa would establish Anna making worthy of the title of Prime High Queen and beyond, this for Elsa was the start of a new beginning a new path she gladly take.

"What about Elise? Is she really you?"

"_In every way, she is the past, my childhood past I never experience our parents did what they believe was best, I'm giving her a new life… the life I spend thirteen years behind close doors." _Elsa broke from the hug, starting deep into her sister's eyes the next words she was going to say will ignite the powder keg, then again it was part of Elsa's plan.

"_We are to raise her together Kristoff included, her growth, education, every stage of her life we'll be there for her and you Anna, you are her aunt, Kristoff, her uncle!" _

"Me? Her… aunt?" Elsa nodded, this was the moment she would treasure in heart, foresee the immense joy Anna could bring both having fun even great joy, therein was the issue of Anna's newfound godliness the power she wield being on the level higher than the Scions sought a way on balancing her power keeping her personality intact, at the same time using them for the good of the great kingdom.

Elsa wave her hand ice began rising from the floor, taking form slowly Anna watch awestruck, the handles forming into a great throne taking shape, the new icy throne now fully formed on the right beside Elsa's great throne, Anna couldn't believe her eyes, Elsa taking her hand led her towards the throne.

"_This throne Anna is yours; you earn it!" _

"This~ this is so amazing!" Anna took sat down on the throne, strangely not feeling the cold, the throne fit her perfectly allowing her plenty of room with maximum comfort, unknowingly for Anna this was no ordinary throne as she was about to find out sooner than later.

"Elsa… my throne, what's happening its changing colour~"

"_The throne I made for you Anna is designed for you only, none can sit on it, this throne is changing colour to fit your element not only that, but it enhances your powers, courtesy of yours truly!" _The first phase of Elsa's plan now completed it was the time to move onto the next phrase of her plan, the time she spend in isolation for ten years gave her an abundance of time needed, everything had gone accordingly in the vision she spent years in the making, broke into a song.

"_Every inch of me is trembling  
But not from the cold  
Something is familiar  
Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold  
I can sense you there  
Like a friend I've always known  
I'm arriving  
And it feels like I am home,_

_I have always been a fortress  
Cold secrets deep inside  
You have secrets, too  
But you don't have to hide,_

_Show yourself  
I'm dying to meet you  
Show yourself  
It's your turn  
Are you the one I've been looking for  
All of my life?  
Show yourself  
I'm ready to learn,_

_Ah ah ah ah,_

_Ah ah ah ah ah,_

_I've never felt so certain  
All my life I've been torn  
But I'm here for a reason  
Could it be the reason I was born?  
I have always been so different  
Normal rules did not apply  
Is this the day?  
Are you the way  
I finally find out why?_

_Show yourself  
I'm no longer trembling  
Here I am  
I've come so far  
You are the answer I've waited for  
All of my life  
Oh, show yourself  
Let me see who you are_

_Come to me now  
Open your door  
Don't make me wait  
One moment more  
Oh, come to me now  
Open your door  
Don't make me wait  
One moment more_

_Where the north wind meets the sea_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_There's a river_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Full of memory_

_Come, my darling, homeward bound_

_I am found_

**_Show yourself  
Step into your power  
Grow yourself  
Into something new_**

**_You are the one you've been waiting for_**

**_All of my life_**

**_All of your life_**

_**Oh, show yourself**_

_**Ah ah ah,**_

_**Ah ah ah,**_

_**Ah ah ah!"**_

Anna saw for herself what Elsa truly, her blazing light shone in all directions encompass the entire throne room, reaching out from her gargantuan castle passing through the atmosphere reaching into furthest distance reaches of her infinite kingdom, her gleaming light like dozens luminous shooting stars, shot out into the dark starry sky impacting the numerous planets, every men, woman and child found them infuse with her power sang with uttermost joy like they did before, celebrating her goodness, but there was something they celebrated for they've seen it through Elsa's eyes what was about to happen to Anna, and the time was coming for Anna where she would become what was written in runes of destiny, shouted praises at the top of their lungs.

**"Do Review, follow and favourite this story if you enjoy reading it also let me know your thoughts as it helps me write much faster! Next Chapter will be published on either the 18th of April or 19th of April! See You soon!" **


	4. Chapter 4 In Glory's Hands

_**"Hello my fellow Frozen fans! YES I AM BACK! Had been through a very rough back and a major block, but it wasn't enough to keep me away, this time I am back with a plan you'll see over the next following chapters of this story sooner or later, one thing is certain you are going to see how much I learn over the time I spend in solitude even in this season where everything is shutdown the light shines even more brightly, but enough reminiscing of the past, it's done and finished! Without further ado let Chapter 4, and finally SHOW YOURSELF in reviews, likes and follows see you soon in a week!"**_

**Chapter 4: In Glory's Hands**

Three days passed without much incident Elsa overseeing the development of technology and magic, knowing its potential for great evil and great good decided it was best to merge them together allowing humanity to innovate even crate on a new level unseen before, however establish magic as the prime source of technology this was non-negotiable, both Elsa and Anna were keenly aware of the potential dangers when used in the wrong hands, allowing humanity the use only the basics of magic any use of advance magic must be sought with permission from the High Scions or from the Prime Queen herself.

Elsa bestowed upon humanity several gifts immortality, eternal youth, beauty, near-endless vigor, immunity from all disease, pandemics, near boundless creativity however the greatest of these gifts were semi-godlikeness inclusive of addition benefits that came with it, in turn humanity submitted themselves absolutely to her rule seeing first hand her power, on further evaluation it was decided by High King Kristoff, Prime High Queen Anna and by Prime Supredrix Elsa they agreed humanity should be allowed a bit more room for innovation under the High Scions and under their watchful eyes.

Humanity at this point had only begun to spread its wings flying higher and higher into the sky, day after day they came up with new innovative ways of making their lives and the lives of their neighbors better, Elsa's contentment for them knew no end spending much of her days, counselling, guiding, teaching and leading the hierarchs sharing her vision enabling them to fulfill her vision, Elsa saw their through their flaws and their strengths few of them clinging on to their old ways, seeing the need for correcting them whilst taking them by the hand forming the Terra Oligarchy.

Prime High Queen Anna stood before them four kings, four queens and one single empress formed a circle around her, kneeling before her each one of them approached her, like Anna had practiced Elsa stood beside her on her right giving her the first golden dragon crown, Anna took it steadily place the dragon crown on her head.

"Arise empress Sun Lingxin of China, may you rule and reign with justice, compassion and benevolence in all your days of as empress!" the empress arose standing tall her height an inch shorter than Anna's, her flawless fair skin, her jet black curl into a bun, and her long crimson red robes imbue with two large golden dragons, having met Anna prior to the ceremony they talk for hours nearly without end soon found out they had similar personalities became friends, Sun Lingxin spoke softly wearing a smirk in her face.

"There is no power you can conjure in getting me to surrender my chocolates to you my dear Anna, they are mine alone and only mine, mimicking the recipes will do you nothing good, see you at lunch." Sun laugh softly talking her place on the dragon throne.

Anna stare angrily at her the dragon express paid her no attention, glancing in the other direction, thought highly of herself long had she ruled over China being the youngest ruler of her dynasty, surviving multiple power plays by rivalrous siblings desperate on getting their hands on the throne during the great world war, sought to depose of her, this was however their undoing back by several loyal allies and with the help of her spies began routing out her siblings one by one sentencing them either death or exile.

She continue her discreet observation of Anna leaning forward hearing her proclaim them kings and queens, smirked to herself having secretly study their histories, muttered to herself under breath in her own language.

"Kings and Queens ha! They barely do the minimum throwing their weight more like bloated pigs living off the labor of their citizens." The dragon empress turn her attention back at Anna.

"Who is this young upstart? Her elder sister is beyond powerful her deeds are unprecedented… she's secured but her younger sister hardly fits the role of a sovereign." The ceremony was nearly complete as Elsa stepped forward waving her hands conjured a pulpit, facing both queens on the right and kings on the left, Anna standing on her right side doing what she can to ignore her, Ling Xin was far from finished, focus her attention on Anna.

"Your majesty, allow me to freely speak, I've no confidence in your ability to rule over us." Anna responded remembering what Elsa had taught her.

"Arendelle has prosper under my rule for years, my citizens has experience growth in all sectors, economically, militarily~"

"No, you did a poor job in managing a small kingdom~"

"Excuse me?! I saved Arendelle, my sister and prevented a murderous prince from taking over my~"

"Yet you failed again in preventing him from amassing a fleet against you, even allow his agents into your kingdom influencing your loyal subjects into disobedience, they turn against you so easily."

"We were routing them out~"

"Pathetic, just like your incompetence, your insufferable ignorance is laughable do you ever wonder why he wanted to be rid of you, I'll tell you why~" Elsa sense deeply in Anna's mind her thoughts and her anger boiling inside of her.

"_Ling Xin!" _her confidence wavered, "Don't you dare overstep your authority." Elsa's voice roared with the sound of a mighty lion.

Lin Xing had seen countless horrors when she was growing up but staring into Elsa's blazing white eyes, promise her worse than a severe rebuke nodded her head in humility to both Elsa and Anna, believing she had saved face retreated slowly into her seat accomplished what she set out to do, this was far from over definitely won't be the last time she saw the prime high queen.

Elsa however was not done with her wave her hand teleporting them both onto the red crater grounds of mars, Lin Xing knew from experience this encounter was rare, had dreamt of this moment all her life.

"_Why do you question my sister's authority, freely speak in your native tongue the thoughts on your mind." _

"Pardon my rudeness your majesty, but I'm in doubt the prime queen is up to the task of ruling over us… no, the expression on her face shows too anxiety than confidence."

"_You underestimate her, she is capable than you know." _

"Please" she scoffed, "her words are authoritative but lacks power."

"Do you really not believe the hierarchs won't see through her mask, you know what I'm saying, you appointed time with power, authority and godliness this is significant boast to their already considerable intelligence." Lin Xing continue.

"The Prime Queen has to prove herself worthy of their respect, a near impossible feat for her, hope beyond hope she shoulder this heavy burden, if they pry her~"

"_The hierarchs are assigned to their own kingdoms, my sister can do the impossible, she was queen of Arendelle the role I gave her long ago, she was capable then she is capable, my decision is clear and final." _Elsa turn to the ground, shed two tears rolling down her cheeks fell to the ground ten seconds passed blades of green appeared, spreading rapidly across the ground, plants of every kind sprouted follow by trees and flowers.

"There is no word I can describe worthy of your great power!" not knowing to say but marvel in Elsa's power.

"_Lin Xing, every grass, seed, flower and tree each have their purpose in what you do not see we question not what they're meant to be or how they grow, disrupting them leads to disaster, of the hierarchs you're the most experienced from this moment onwards, I'm appointing you the Grand Hierarch… while serving faithfully under High King Kristoff and my sister serving them both and honouring them like you do with me." _

"What? Surely you cannot even be considering this~"

"_The time you rule as the dragon empress, you treated your kingdom with honour, pride and distinction the time has arrive you replicate what you done passionately, you tirelessly through blood and sweat obtain this position other monarchs can only dream, you cannot imagine what they did give to be where you are, to be called the prime hierarch is a title of nobility, merit, authority and dedication you possess, I ask you now as the Supreme One over all, what is your answer?" _Ling Xin considered what Elsa said very carefully, not wanting to lose face conceited.

"I accept, with great honour your majesty, be assure you chose the right candidate for this position!" kneeling before her on bended knee, Elsa pleased with her devotion spoke in a gentle voice.

"_This position is one of honour and great responsibility, any lesser pantheons will crumble under the weight, but I chose you for this reason you did great endeavors in the past when no one thought possible, many monarchs seek to do the minimum you on the other hand, devote yourself wholeheartedly."_ Elsa motion her to rise, wave her hand bringing them back where Anna was waiting, Ling Xin took her position joining the ranks the hierarchs.

It was now time had come to bring the ceremony to a close, standing before them glance at each one of them, entrusted with near limitless power, authority and might each to their own talents known only to her Elsa, their boundless loyalty for her strong and unyielding waving her hand gracefully she blessed them before speaking to each of them.

"_On this very day, you have been given abundant power and authority in my name, I hereby charge you with overseeing and leading humanity in accordance of my vision, my Scions will brief you on what must be done listen and do what they instruct you accordingly." _

"_Starting this very day, the hierarchs will be subjected to the authority to the Grand Hierarch Ling Xin, your words, deeds and actions will be answerable to her, you are to accord any major decisions to her knowing full well she can elevate or relive you or positions._

_She holds the authority to make changes to your respective kingdoms if she sees fit, submit to her for she is answerable to both my sister, the High King and myself, go forth and rule with my approval bringing forth my will!" _

"_Anna, we are done here, there are other business requiring our attention." _ Her words barely left her lips before being swept upwards before them by a powerful pillar of light.

Anna open her eyes, seeing a familiar room she used to wonder when she was bored waiting for her parents to be done with their daily meeting with the dignitaries, in front of her stood a rectangular wooden table on top of it look like a long golden staff, with a crimson red diamond as its tip, followed by two chair on the left and right including a fireplace, above the fireplace stood a gigantic portrait of both Iduna and Ignarr, both sides of walls fully decorated with past former monarchs.

"Elsa, this room… I know this room; I came here where~"

"_Father and mother were in long meetings you never thought they end?" _

"That's … right, why are we here? This room… wait I don't recall seeing this giant portrait of our… parents…" Anna gasped, the portrait looked lifelike, Elsa placed her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"_Anna, there is something I need to show you~" snowflakes form from her hand, forming together into the shape into a ribbon scroll. _

"_This scroll was father's and mother's last will before they died, they wanted me to show it to you when the time was right, you Anna deserve the title of Queen, this birth right has and will always be yours." _Anna briefly saw tiny tears on both her sister's eyes, remembering the day she was readying herself for her coronation.

Alone in her chambers, dressed for the coronation. It is almost time for her to be escorted to the chapel. She approaches the window and, just as Elsa did on her coronation day, looks over the citizens gathering for the presentation. Feeling the weight of this impending responsibility but reminds herself of those certain certainties momentarily admires her engagement ring, which glints in the light. ("Finally I am home")

Anna's eyes shut as she remembers the pain she experienced on her recent quest. As she opens her eyes, she makes the choice to move forward. ("My eyes are open wide") She opens the doors to her chambers and makes her way down the dim hall, considering that the throne may have been her true destiny all along. ("I'm ready to rule") As she strides down the halls now, Anna finds herself wanting to commit to her new-found independence and position of leadership.

The portraits of Arendelle's previous rulers hang between Anna and her destination. She gazes at her sister's likeness and resolves to make her proud. I'm more than just a spare. Anna's movements become more expressive: she nears the front gates of the castle with pride in her step.

Her hands make fists and then release as she sings her self-declaration. Be the queen that you are Royal staff and castle guards are ready to see Anna off - the carriage door is open, and the footman extends his hand to assist her. Instead of stepping into the carriage,

she takes his hand in her own and places her other hand on top, smiling: a gesture of her appreciation. A guard, standing, holds the reins of Anna's horse, Kjekk. Anna, a few steps away, approaches. Knowingly and kindly, the guard extends the reins to her. We see the reactions of the royal staff as she mounts the horse; their somewhat shocked expressions are not disapproving but inspired.

"Every inch of me is trembling,

I feel it in my soul,

Everything is changing,

Like a world I can see but not control,

I can sense it there,

Like a future all my own,

I am returning,

And fin'ally I am home,

I've journey through the darkness,

But now my tears have dried,

The Light has overcome,

My eyes are open wide,

Show yourself,

I am trying to breakthrough,

Show yourself,

It's your turn,

Is this the moment I've waited for,

All of my life,

Show yourself,

I am ready to rule,

Ah, ah, ah, ah,

_Ha, ah, ah, ah,_

I've never been uncertain,

Of the things I believe,

She chose me for a reason,

And left these choices up to me,

Hesitation says I'm different,

Will they see me and compare?

Is this the day,

I get to say,

I'm more than just a spare?

Show yourself,

I'm no longer trembling,

Here I am

we'll go far,

This is the moment I've waited for,

All of my life,

Oh, show yourself,

_Be the Queen that you are,_

Join with me now,

Open the gate,

The next right thing,

Simply can't wait,

Join with me now,

Open the gate,

The next right thing,

Simply can't wait,

_Where the north wind,_

_Meets the sea,_

_Ah ah ah ah ah,_

_Ah ah ah ah ah, _

_There's a river, _

_Full of memory, _

_Come, Anna homeward bound, _

I'AM CROWNED

_Show yourself,_

_Step into your power, _

_Grow yourself, _

_Into something new, _

_You are the one, _

_You've been waiting for, _

All of my life,

Show yourself,

Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah,

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha,_

Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah,

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha. _


End file.
